Chris McKay
Christopher 'Chris' McKay, colloquially just called McKay, is a main character in the first season of Euphoria. He is portrayed by Algee Smith, while his 11-year-old counterpart is portrayed by twins Yohance and Zakai Biagas Bey. Known to his friends as McKay, the football star finds the adjustment to college harder than expected as he struggles on the field and in his relationship with Cassie Howard. Early Life McKay grew up with his mother (whom he describes as "OCD"), his father, Frederick, and his younger twin brothers, Roy and Troy. Growing up, McKay was pressured by his father into striving for a career in football. He underwent intense practice sessions, during which he threw up on at least one occasion. Though he hated his father for his methods, McKay believed his determination would one day translate into success. During his high school football career, McKay held the state record for most receiving yards in his junior and senior years and broke the school's records for most receptions, most yards during a game (112), most yards per catch, and most yards after the catch. He also befriended Nate Jacobs and entered a relationship with Cassie Howard. After graduating East Highland High School, McKay was recruited to play division one football into the local state college, 30 miles from his house. Although he believed that he was smarter than most of his teammates and would invest the money he won wisely, he came to the realization that all his peers had equal or higher levels of skill and drive. During a positional breakdown, McKay decided to calculate the odds that he would be drafted; upon discovering that they were very low, he began to doubt that he would end up succeeding. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 Relationships McKay and Cassie Physical Appearance Dark caramel skin with hair that is often braided back with the sides shaved. Small, dark brown, almond shaped eyes and full lips with a parial goatee. Lean and fit body with a six pack and defined biceps. Very urban, yet simple style; sporting mostly blue or beige hoodies, bomber jackets and a tan canvas jacket to the carnival with Cassie. Appearances Season One (7/8) * Pilot * Stuntin' Like My Daddy * Made You Look * Shook Ones Pt. II * '03 Bonnie and Clyde * The Next Episode * The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Pee While Depressed Quotes Trivia * At the start of "The Next Episode", a young McKay recites the poem "America" by Jamaican writer and poet Claude McKay. Gallery |-|Promotional= |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01 Pilot 63.png S01E01 Pilot 106.png S01E01 Pilot 114.png S01E01 Pilot 118.png ; ; ; ; ; S01E06 The Next Episode 2.png S01E06 The Next Episode 4.png S01E06 The Next Episode 11.png S01E06 The Next Episode 13.png S01E06 The Next Episode 14.png S01E06 The Next Episode 15.png S01E06 The Next Episode 17.png S01E06 The Next Episode 101.png S01E06 The Next Episode 102.png S01E06 The Next Episode 104.png S01E06 The Next Episode 127.png S01E06 The Next Episode 130.png mckay.png ; ; References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters